Your 'Arigatou'
by Eyyandest
Summary: "Sakura-chan..., arigatou."/"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku waktu itu?"/Warning: OOC, typo(s), dan ada scene manga yang dinarasikan. For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge, aha, RnR?


**Naruto and all characters officially belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-****Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge-**

**_Warning: Rada OOC, typo(s), ada scene manga yang dinarasikan_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tema: Sakura yang sekarang istri Sasuke menanyakan maksud 'Arigatou' yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum keluar desa, yang sebenarnya sudah Sasuke ucapkan kelanjutannya saat menidurkan Sakura di bangku itu. (43)_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

**Your 'Arigatou'**

Sakura menatap uap panas yang bergumul dari _ocha_nya seraya mengusap-usap telapak tangannya pada badan cangkir yang ia pegang, merasakan kehangatan _ocha_ menjalar dari ujung jarinya, lalu merambat sampai ke dada. Seakan itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan udara musim dingin, ia hendak menyesap ochanya—sebelum sebuah tangan besar yang ia kenal mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." ia merengut, mengembungkan pipinya, pura-pura sebal pada suaminya itu.

"Kau mau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke, retoris, seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Masuk." perintahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, menurutku Shouta suka salju," kilah Sakura, tersenyum, seraya mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. "Uchiha Shouta; bagus kan?"

Sasuke mendecak pasrah seraya masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Menggumam, seperti yang bisa ditangkap Sakura, "Menurutku 'Miyuko' lebih bagus."

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, kalau laki-laki: Shouta; kalau perempuan: Miyuko. Adil, kan?" Lalu terdengar jawaban "hn" khas Sasuke menggema dari dalam.

Perempuan dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu menghela napas, tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia mengusap perutnya, merasakan tendangan-tendangan Shouta—atau Miyuko—kecil di syaraf-syaraf telapak tangannya. Gembira, satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini; dua bulan lagi ia akan menjadi ibu, dan Sasuke telah kembali. Entah kenapa, pernyataan itu, meskipun sudah ia gumamkan dalam setiap lengkungan bibirnya berjuta-juta kali, getaran ini tidak juga hilang. Getaran yang ia dapatkan tiga tahun lalu, saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke memasuki gerbang Konoha setelah sekian tahun tak teraba di mana rimbanya.

Semua kenangan bersama Sasuke pun, tanpa bisa dikendalikan, bermunculan di kepalanya. Saat mereka—Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke—pertama kali dimasukkan dalam satu kelompok—tim 7—dengan Kakashi sebagai ketuanya; saat ujian Chuunin, pertama kali Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang hilang kendali karena racun Orochimaru; saat Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dan diadili beberapa bulan kurungan, meskipun begitu ia sangat senang—

—Sasuke pulang. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan lagi.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali ke beranda, tangannya membawa jaket untuk Sakura dan si kecil Miyuko—atau Shouta. Sakura tersenyum, menaruh _ocha_nya seraya memakai jaket yang diberi Sasuke, sementara laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Mau ocha, Sasuke-kun?"

"Boleh."

"Sebentar, ya," kata Sakura seraya bangkit, berniat membuatkan _ocha,_ namun belum sempat ia berdiri, bahunya ditahan Sasuke dengan lembut. Sesaat, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, seakan berusaha mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang sudah terkubur lama.

"Tidak usah, punyamu saja," ucap Sasuke, kemudian menyesap _ocha_ Sakura. "Arigatou."

.

.

_Sakura-chan..., Arigatou._

_._

_._

"Kau ingat Sasuke-kun, sepuluh tahun lalu, saat kau pergi dan aku menahanmu," kata Sakura, volumenya mengecil, hampir bergumam. "Aku..."

"Hn."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku waktu itu?" tanya Sakura, kini menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan iris _viridian_-nya, memandangnya jauh, berusaha menggali apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sebentar, berusaha kembali pada saat itu. Tigabelas tahun, gelap, Sakura, jatuh...

.

.

Flashback—Sasuke's POV

.

.

Sekilas aku menatap potret diriku dan tim 7, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Saat itu tengah malam, dengan ransel tersangkut di bahuku, aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha yang tidak memberikan keuntungan ataupun kekuatan bagiku untuk membalas dendam. Ini sudah bulat: aku akan pergi ke Orochimaru.

**_Angin pun _hampir_ tidak bisa _menghentikannya_..._**

Perempuan itu berdiri di sana, sungguh menyusahkan. Aku ingin mengabaikannya dan meninggalkan orang lemah itu, namun entah kenapa, aku malah berhenti. Menatap perempuan itu sejenak lalu berkata, "Kau sedang apa tengah malam begini?"

"Semua orang yang meninggalkan Konoha harus melewati jalan ini, kan," Ia menjawab dengan gelagatnya yang kikuk. "Selalu jalan ini."

"Kembali lagi sana," ucapku, tanpa sebelumnya menyadari kepedasan dalam nada kalimat yang kuucapkan.

Hening beberapa saat, yang lama kelamaan disusul oleh isak tangis Sakura. "Aku selalu membuat Sasuke kesal." ucapnya, terdengar tegar, namun aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirinya.

Aku memilih tidak merespon apa-apa. Sakura berkata lagi, "Saat kita pertama kali menjadi genin, hari ketika kita bertiga dibuat satu kelompok," _Aku ingat saat itu. _Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Pertama kali aku ngobrol dengan Sasuke-kun, kau kesal denganku."

Hening lama sementara aku memejamkan mata, berusaha memenuhi semua sel otakku dengan kenangan-kenangan itu, sebelum pergi meninggalkan itu semua. "Aku tidak ingat."

Sesaat Sakura tampak tertegun, namun sepertinya berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, menutupinya dengan senyum yang terkesan kaku dan berkata dengan ceria, "Yah, kukira juga begitu. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi sejak saat itu, kita berempat..."

_Kita berempat menjadi teman baik, ya, Sakura, aku juga merasakannya._

"...kita berempat sudah merampungkan banyak misi. Memang susah dan melelahkan, tapi dari semua itu..." Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih hangat, "...itu membuatku senang."

Semua kenangan-kenangan dengan tim 7 bermunculan di kepalaku, semuanya sejauh yang aku ingat. Saat pertama kali bertemu Kakashi, berbagi makanan dengan tim, ditugaskan misi kelas C yang ternyata berubah menjadi kelas A, ujian Chuunin. Entah kenapa, saat itu ada sesuatu yang hendak membawaku pulang, menawarkan selimut dan teh untuk menghangatkanku. Sesuatu dari desa ini, tidak tahu apa tepatnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata lagi, kini aku berjalan ke depan, mengambil jarak beberapa meter. "Tapi balas dendam... tidak akan membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia," Ia mengambil jeda sebentar. "Tidak akan pernah. Tapi aku—"

"Sudah kuduga," ucapku, memotong perkataan Sakura. "Aku tidak seperti kalian semua, kita mempunyai jalan yang berbeda. Saat kita bersama, kupikir inilah yang memang ditakdirkan untukku. Namun kemudian, aku tahu, aku adalah pendendam, inilah yang membuatku tetap hidup. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti kau atau Naruto."

Terdengar lagi isak tangis dari Sakura. "Sasuke, kau mau jadi sendirian lagi?" ucapnya, sekali lagi dapat menyembunyikan emosinya yang sesungguhnya. "Kau yang memberitahuku tentang sakitnya kesepian, sekarang, aku merasakannya juga!

"Meskipun punya teman..., keluarga...," Sakura kini menangis keras. "Jika tidak ada Sasuke, aku... aku akan tetap kesepian!"

Terlintas dalam pikiran gilaku untuk berbalik dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju Konoha, lalu Naruto akan menyambut kami keesokan paginya sambil memakan ramennya yang biasa. Sejenak, dalam keadaan gila, aku melupakan perkara balas dendam, menggantinya dengan tim 7, yang sesungguhnya aku tahu, akan membuatku lebih bahagia bila saatnya tiba.

Selama beberapa detik yang tanpa-akal itu, foto kita berempat dalam figura terasa sangat nyata. Saat itu, aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar entah dari mana, memaksaku untuk kembali.

**_Namun sekelumit dengki yang terlanjur mengerak tidak bisa dilupakan. Ia mencari kekuatan, bukan kebahagiaan._**

"Ini hanya langkah yang harus kita ambil, dalam memilih jalan kita masing-masing."

"Aku..." suara Sakura terdengar lagi, dengan isakan terjejak jelas. "Aku suka denganmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

"Jika Sasuke-kun tinggal, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membuat Sasuke-kun menyesal! Kita pasti akan mencari kebahagiaan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-kun. Jadi, tolong..." Sakura terdiam sebentar, mengisak sembunyi-sembunyi—hampir tidak terdengar olehku. "Tinggallah! Tolong!"

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha menanggalkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Tidak memberikan isyarat apapun, hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan.

"Aku siap membunuh. Apapun yang kaumau, akan aku lakukan," _Cukup. _"Jadi, tinggallah di sini. Jika kau tidak mau, maka bawa aku bersamamu."

Tidak bisa. "Kau memang sangat...menyebalkan." ucapku, menoleh ke belakang. Menatap wajah terkejut Sakura yang bersimbah air mata, tak lama, karena aku segera berjalan menjauh.

"JANGAN PERGI," Aku mendengar Sakura berseru. "Jika kau tetap pergi aku akan teriak!"

Dengan secepat kilat, secara harfiah, aku berada di belakang punggung Sakura. "Sakura-chan...," Menatap kepalanya yang hanya setinggi hidungku, yang mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhir aku melihat rambutnya.

Saat itu angin berembus kencang. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang meniup daun-daun, sesekali diselingi suara burung hantu.

"Arigatou." ucapku, lalu menyerang syaraf sekitar leher Sakura, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, aku menggendongnya sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, menidurkannya di sebuah bangku panjang. Aku memandang kelopak matanya sejenak, sesungguhnya sedikit berharap kelopak itu akan membuka dan memperlihatkan iris hijau Sakura.

"Arigatou," Sedikit terkejut dengan gumaman yang tiba-tiba terdengar, sampai aku sadar bahwa itu suaraku sendiri. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih atas sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu, yang membuatku lebih menjadi diriku selama setahun belakangan. Juga Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih. Namun kita memang berbeda, aku pendendam," Kemudian aku terdiam sejenak, sedikit terbawa suasana. Melihat sekeliling, mungkin sedikit terdengar aneh jika dikatakan, tapi itu benar kalau rasanya di detik-detik ini suara sekecil apapun yang terdengar aku resapi dengan baik. Aku memejamkan mata, menghela napas pelan sebelum mengatakan, "Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menoleh lagi aku berjalan menjauhi tubuh tak sadarkan diri Sakura, takut jika menoleh lagi aku akan hanyut sepenuhnya dalam keadaan ini, dan melupakan tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Aku ini pendendam, aku mencari kekuatan.

.

.

Normal POV—Flashback end

.

.

"Begitu?" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyeruput _ocha_nya lagi—_ocha Sakura. _Melihat istrinya yang menautkan kedua alis, ia melanjutkan, "Tanggapanmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendecak, lalu memegang tangan kiri istrinya sebelum mengatakan, "Intinya, mungkin waktu itu aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak sadar."

"Sasuke-kun...," ucap Sakura, lalu mengusap-usap perutnya, merasakan kehadiran anaknya. "Aku senang."

.

.

Sometimes, the biggest thing on earth is something you forget to see.

.

.

FIN

**C/A (Curhatan Aku)**

**Oke ini gajeh, pake H. Terus itu kan scene manga dinarasiin, kalo gak memenuhi ketentuan FFn atau Headcanon challenge bilang yah, nanti saya delete hehehe :P**

**Dan sebenernya, eke udah gak nulis ffn udah lamaaaaaaa banget, jadi tangannya rada kaku, jadi hasilnya gak memuaskan. Jadi butuh banget concrit dan saran-saran membangun dari kaliaaaaaaaan semua. Kalian luar biasaaaa**

**Review? :D**


End file.
